


A Lost Wager

by Idiotgangleader



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotgangleader/pseuds/Idiotgangleader
Summary: Jacob loses a bet to Roth and is left bound at his mercy...





	A Lost Wager

The young assassin’s breathing was ragged and heavy as he tried to turn his head to see the Blighter behind him. However, the position he was in made it impossible and he was forced to listen in order to guess where the man was. He got his answer when he felt a gloved hand pressing down on his bare back and forcing him towards the table, causing the Rook to let out a quiet groan.

“Well well, look what you’ve gotten yourself into this time, darling.” A gravelly voice sneered from behind him. Jacob would have loved to turn around and face his rival gang leader to tell him off, but unfortunately he was in a rather difficult situation. His wrists were bound together behind his back while both of his ankles were tied separately to the opposite leg of the table he was currently half laying on top of. And to make everything worse, he was stark naked which made his position all the more humiliating. His legs were spread wide, revealing his ass as well as his entrance, which he was guessing the Blighter had a very nice view of. The mere thought of that caused Jacob’s cheeks to become hot with embarrassment.

Suddenly without any warning, he felt a sharp stinging on one of his cheeks that caused him to groan loudly. When he cussed in response, he was awarded yet another harsh slap to his ass causing him to vainly attempt to move away. His show of discomfort was seemingly amusing to his captor, who was currently chuckling darkly as he rubbed the still stinging flesh with his hand.

“Oh my darling, you look absolutely ravishing…” the head of the Blighters whispered as he continued caressing the boy’s backside. Jacob bit his lip to hold in a moan when he felt Roth’s finger tracing over the flesh of his hole and he began to think back to all the times that the Blighter had ravished him there. Perhaps Roth would take him right here over this table, he very much hoped so. The humiliation position as well as being restrained was doing wonders to his arousal.

All of this started because of a bet. Roth had invited him over to have a nice dinner and some drinks. After the meal, Jacob boasted that he could most definitely hold his liquor against the older and smaller framed man. In response, the blighter proposed a wager. Whoever, could out drink the other would have them at their mercy for a full day. Jacob didn’t know what was in his right mind when he agreed to this, but agreed he did. Truly, he thought, anyone must be mad to risk themselves at the mercy of the unpredictable loaded pistol that was Maxwell Roth. Even though they had already been intimate with each other many times prior to this, Jacob still felt slightly anxious whenever he allowed the Blighter to see and feel the most vulnerable parts of him. And it was that anxiousness that made it thrilling.

“Bastard…when I get out of here-“ he began as his face started to heat up, more than what it already was.

“I haven’t decided that yet.” Roth interrupted calmly as his hand moved to the area in between Jacob’s cheeks.

“I may have you suck me off, or perhaps if you keep up this attitude I may put you over my knee and spank you like the little brat you are.” The older man declared quietly before giving Jacob a small slap on the ass to emphasize his point. “But as of right now, I’m going to give you a little taste of something you have never felt before…”

Before Jacob could ask what he meant, the Rook felt Roth’s gloved hands on each of his cheeks, pulling them apart. Waves of anticipation flew down to Jacob’s cock as he felt the man’s hot breath on his flesh. God, he wished he could see what the man was doing, but not being able to see was making the anticipation all the more sweeter.

“What are-?” the boy whimpered before his eyes closed shut and his mouth hung open at the sudden foreign sensation that came over him.

“A-Ah! M-Max!” he whimpered loudly as he felt something hot and squishy poking and prodding his entrance. It was then he realized what Roth was doing, and the realization alone was enough to send more waves of arousal to his neglected and aching cock.

The hair from Maxwell’s mustache tickled the Rook’s sensitive flesh and all he could do was whimper and moan at the strange but very pleasurable sensation. The feeling of having his legs and ass spread wide combined with the feeling of being completely helpless to his lover’s whims and the feeling of the man’s tongue on one of his most intimate of places was driving him insane.

“Do you like that, my dear?” the older man asked before burying his face between Jacob’s cheeks once more.

For a moment, Jacob couldn’t even respond. When he got his composure, he began begging desperately.

“Y-Yes sir! P-Please sir, I-I need more…!” he pleaded as he tried to move his hips to push his backside more towards his lover’s mouth.

Apparently, Roth was feeling generous. For as soon as Jacob pleaded those words, the blighter’s mouth left Jacob’s hole and turned its attention to the young man’s balls that hung proudly in front of his face. The assassin whimpered and moaned as he felt Maxwell massage and suck on the sensitive skin. God, this felt magnificent. Another loud moan escaped him when he felt the man’s finger pushing against his now wet hole. In seconds, the Blighter’s finger was inside of him and pumping a steady pace.

This was a feeling that Jacob never knew could be so addicting; the feeling of being filled. Whether it was by his lover’s fingers or his cock, Jacob relished in the feeling of having his lover inside of him. It was so wrong, so absolutely wrong and he knew it, but at the same time, it was positively magnificent. The feeling was overwhelming and Jacob almost felt like he could come on the spot, but it wasn’t quite enough. He still needed more.

He got his wish when he felt Maxwell’s free hand grasp his cock and began pumping it downward while his mouth and other hand continued their ruthless torture of him. The Rook felt like he was about to go mad, Roth hadn’t even fucked him yet and all he wanted in the world right now was to be allowed his release. 

“P-Please sir! Let me come! Please l-let me come!” he begged as he desperately tried to move his hips to get more friction to his throbbing cock.

Jacob knew that Maxwell could be ruthless, and if he felt like torturing Jacob he could go on for hours without allowing him his release. But at the same time, he knew that Roth could also be extremely impatient, and depending on how aroused he was right now could be the deciding factor if he was here for a few minutes or a few hours.

Luckily for him, it seemed like Roth was getting impatient with his own need.

“Come for me, darling.” he whispered harshly against the Rook’s skin as he pumped Jacob’s cock more furiously.

It didn’t take Jacob too long to release after that. With a few grunts followed by one loud moan, he spilled his seed all over the floor and Maxwell’s hand. The blighter continued his stimulation for a few moments as he allowed Jacob to ease out of his nirvana few giving the boy’s ass one final kiss.

Jacob just lied across the table and tried to catch his breath but soon found himself being yanked off of the table and down to the floor and his face pressed against the crotch of his lover’s trousers.

“Don’t you dare think that we are finished, darling.”


End file.
